Maxwell (antagonista)
right"Powiem kolego, że nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. Lepiej znajdź coś do jedzenia, nim noc nadejdzie." - powitanie gracza przez Maxwella, zanim zniknie. Maxwell pojawia się na początku gry, mówiąc graczowi, aby zaczął gromadzić jedzenie nim umrze z głodu. Mężczyzna jest demonem, który przeniósł wszystkie postacie do świata Don`t Starve. Od najnowszej aktualizacji pojawia się w płaszczu. Pochodzenie Maxwell pozostawił wiele wskazówek i zagadek w trailerze Don`t Starve, Forbidden Knowledge. W filmie pojawia się Maxwell i komunikuje się z Wilsonem przez radio, podając mu tajemną wiedzę, którą Wilson chętnie przyjmuje. Maxwell przelewa do głowy Wilsona tysiące najskrytszych informacji. Wilson rozpoczyna budowę tajemniczej maszyny na podstawie wiedzy podanej przez demona. Po ukończeniu pracy Wilson zostaje zmuszony przez Maxwelle do uruchomienia jej przez słowa "Zrób to!". Maszyna zaczęła rosnąć i nabierać kształtu, przedstawiając twarz Maxwella, a potem nagle demoniczne ręce pojawiają się z podłogi i wciągają Wilsona do tajemniczego świata dzikiej przyrody. Wiadomość Maxwella Podążając za Ukrytym Linkiem pokazanym w trailerze Forbidden Knowledge, jeżeli przełącznik maszyny zostanie kliknięty, przenosimy się do strony, która zawiera wiadomość do Maxwella. ♝ Wiadomość ♝ O rany, czyż nie jesteś mądry? Znalazłeś wszystkie wskazówki i przybyłeś aż tutaj. Jestem pod wrażeniem i obrzydzeniem dla twojej wytrwałości. A może ktoś ci powiedział, jak się tu dostać? W tym przypadku, jestem jeszcze bardziej pod wrażeniem! Przekonywanie innych do wszystkich ciężkiej pracy jest znak prawdziwego intelektu. Tak długo, jak jesteś tu, muszę się z tobą czymś podzielić. Czy jest sens robienia czegokolwiek, jeśli nie ma się za to jakiejkolwiek nagrody?right Co widzieliście do tej pory nie pierwsza wizja męki dla biednego Wilsona. W rzeczywistości nie jest to nawet pierwszy Wilson. Te rzeczy są kwestią prób i błędów, widzisz. Awarii i powtórzeń. Śmierć i ... dobrze, więcej śmierci. Głównie jego, na szczęście. Moi "towarzysze" z Klei Entertainment byli łaskawi pokazać wam wcześniejsze wersje tego, co ja nazywam "Don`t Starve". Niektóre wersje nie zadowalają mnie do dzisiejszego dnia. Inne, trzymam w rezerwie do dalszych przygód. Szczerze mówiąc, czasami lubię robić pewne rzeczy, patrzeć jak się rozwiną. Wy, śmiertelnicy jesteście całkiem zabawni! Żegnaj na teraz, przyjacielu. Byłem zadowolony z naszej małej gry w kotką i myszkę. Będziemy musieli zrobić to ponownie! - Maxwell Powiązane obiekty Chociaż Maxwell nie pojawia się później w świecie, pozostawia po sobie kilka przedmiotów, które sprawiają, że przeżycie staje się trudniejsze. W trybie przygodowym, Zębata pułapka Maxwella może zostać znalezione pomiędzy drzewami. Zadaje 60 punktów obrażeń, kiedy zostanie nadepnięta. Statua Maxwella pojawia się raz na całym świecie trybu przygodowego 5 i 6, a jej zastosowanie jest jest tajemnicze. Rozbijanie posągu spowoduje u postaci spadek zdrowia psychicznego do 0 i przywoła 3 mechaniczne gońce lub rycerzy. Zabicie ich podnosi zdrowie psychiczne do 150. Komarza pułapka Maxwella może zostać znaleziona w trybie przygodowym i działa tak samo jak pszczela mina , która aktywuje się, kiedy postać na niej stanie. Waxwell Waxwell (głosy podłożone przez fanów i nazwany przez nich tak w plikach) jest grywalną wersją Maxwella, która znajduje się w plikach Suprise! Story Preview Test. Może zostać przywołany za pomoca konsoli używając komendy DebugSpawn("Waxwell"). Może zostać również odblokowany poprzez zakonczenie trybu przygodowego ♝ Uwaga spoiler poniżej ! ♝ Sposób ukończenia trybu przygodowego nie został jeszcze dodany do gry, jednak za pomocą konsoli można przywołać: *Klucz cienia przez DebugSpawn("Maxwellkey") *Koszmarny zamek "DebugSpawn("MaxwellLock)" Gracze może zobaczyć, że teksturą klucza jest fioletowy kamień, kiedy zamek wygląda jak mniejsza wersja drewnianej rzeczy. Złączenie ich razem, uwalnia Maxwella z Koszmarnego tronu. Włożenie klucza do zamku, powoduje pojawienie się opcji "Free Maxwell", robiąc to Maxwell umiera po wypuszczeniu, a postać gracza zajmuje puste miejsce na tronie. Po naciśnięciu przycisku nauki, gra crashuje ę, a Waxwell zostaje odblokowany. Waxwell jest jedną z najlepszych postaci, ale też najtrudniejszą do odblokowania. Ciekawostki *Głos Maxwella jest tworzony przez harmonijkę. *Imię Maxwell jest nawiązaniem do naukowego problemu "Demona Maxwella" *Maxwell niszczy czwartą ścianę, poprzez mówienie o Klei oraz Don`t Starve. *Maxwell jest jedynym człowiekiem, który nie ma imienia na W. Może być to spowodowane tym, że jeśli weźmiemy postacie grywalne za dobre, a Maxwell'a za złego, jest ich odwrotnością, a odwrócone ,,W" to ,,M" *Kiedy kliknie się na Maxwella każda postać, mówi o nim co innego: *Wilson - "I hate that guy." - Nienawidzę tego faceta. *Willow - "He's so condescending." - Jest taki protekcjonalny. *Wendy - "I feel a strange kinship with him." - Czuję dziwne pokrewieństwo z nim. *Wolfgang - "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles!" - Ozdobny kostium to nie wyzwanie dla moich mięśni! *Wickerbottom - "What a rude gentleman." - Co za niegrzeczny gentleman. *WX-78 - "HE IS UNKNOWN" - ON JEST NIEZNANY *Waxwell - "Looking good!" - Dobrze wyglądasz! Galeria Maxell.jpg 150px-Madmaxwell.png|Zrujnowany Maxwell w adventure mode 100px-Crazymaxwell.png|Maxwell wygląda coraz gorzej im bardziej przechodzimy adventure mode 150px-Angrymaxwell.png|Zdenerwowany Maxwell w adventure mode